Starcrossed
by NightThestral383
Summary: Bella Swan is sent to Forks, after an unbearable dispute with her mother, to spend time with her father. What happens when she meets the mysterious Jasper Cullen? Will he end up giving her a reason to stay? There are multiple P.O.Vs including Bella's.
1. Guilt

**This is my very first fanfic ever, so please R&R and tell me if it's any good. I'm really nervous. Feel free to give suggestions and correct me on anything, if necessary.**

Chapter one: Guilt

My eyes shot open, and I woke up in cold sweat. This was the third time this week. The dreams were getting more and more vivid, with every second that I kept my eyes closed, masking my line of vision. This time, mom was in a dark corner of a room, alone and starving. Her only hope of survival was my generosity, the one slight chance that I might provide her with a source of warmth, food, or safe passage. Her shriveled body was up in the fetal position as her cold eyes gazed at mine. Damn. The guilt was really getting to me.

I tip-toed downstairs, trying not to wake dad, who I knew usually slept on the couch after a long day in the line of duty. I slowly opened the fridge door and cupped my hand around the ice cold juice jug.

"Surprised you're up," came a familiar, husky voice from the living room couch. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I could sleep. I slept fine. Like a baby," I lied.

"I'm not stupid. This whole thing with your mother isn't going to blow off soon. You've got to be at least a little upset about it, Bells. I'm your father and I'm sure you'll come to reason and talk to me about this at some point," he finished with a sigh. "At least we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We're both here because we didn't get along with her."

Yeah, I guess you're right," I chuckled.

"Ah, Renee," he said, most likely remembering their days together.

"I like what you did with my room," I commented, nonchalantly changing the subject.

"Oh, really? I knew you liked reading. Ya know, I really thought you would come and visit more often, Bella."

Great now I was hurting both of my parents. How was I supposed to answer this? "I'm Sorry… dad." It had been a while since that word rolled off my tongue. He was right. I really hadn't spent enough time with him. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Guess that'll have to be good enough, sweetheart. Guess that'll have to be good enough."

After our negotiation, and an awkward bowl of cereal, I took a brief tour of the house and remembered how I used to spend my summers as a child. I inspected the diminutive bathroom near my room.

In the hallways leading up to it, Charlie kept some of my old things. Drawings. Pictures. School projects. Some were neatly tucked away in boxes and some were dangling on the wall. He never forgot about me. I could tell that my fallout with mom was bittersweet for him. On one hand his former wife, and his daughter, were both suffering. On the other hand, his little girl was coming back to spend quality time with him. Although Charlie wasn't one to show it, he was very sentimental.

I made my way to my room and prepared for the day ahead. I was going to be here for a while; considering mom would want to spend every waking minute with Phil. Charlie was right, this thing wasn't going to just blow over. And today was the start of my new life with him. And that meant school too. How bad could it be? Forks was Forks.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter two: First Impressions

"So, from looking at this first question, you can tell that it's going to be an exponential function. You might want to remember that for next class. It will help you on the homework," the teacher concluded. I was nearing the end of my first period pre calculus class. It wasn't too difficult, because most of it, I had already been exposed to back home. But, for some reason, my focus was off. Other than mulling over the dispute with my mother, I had stayed on task, until I noticed a strange, but extremely attractive boy sitting two tables across from mine. He had bronze, tousled hair, and eyes to match. His chiseled features were breathtaking.

Hoping he wouldn't notice, I scanned his entire body, mesmerized by his appearance. I observed faint scars on his arms, which trickled down to his wrist. There were hundreds of them. I couldn't quite make out what they were (or what they were from), but even his scars captivated me.

"I know, drool. Am I right?" squealed a girl sitting next to me with long, brown, curly hair and a pink shirt. "I saw you staring at him. Just in case you're wondering, he's single, unlike most of them. My name's Jessica, by the way."

"Unlike most of who?" I asked, ignoring her name and attempt to introduce herself.

"The Cullen family," she said with a stare that read, _duh, _"Oh, right! You're new. Sit with me at lunch and I'll tell you more about 'em, Kay? Bye, Bella. See you later."

Of course everyone knew my name. Besides the Cullens, I was probably the most interesting thing that happened to this town in years.

During lunch, I took a seat next to my new acquaintance and tried to blend in. It didn't work.

"Hey! So you're that Bella chick that everyone's been talking about. I'm Mike," exclaimed the blonde haired boy from across the table.

"Oh, stop, Mike. You're scaring her," said Jessica, "Besides; Bella and I have some stuff we wanna talk about first.

"I know, I know. I'm hot. You don't have to hide it," Mike said playfully.

"Shut up, Mike," Jessica laughed, "Okay, here's the scoop. That table…is where the Cullens sit. Every day. See' Blondie' over there? She's Rosalie, and she's with Emmet," she said, moving her finger to point towards a burly tall-dark-and-handsome. The little dark haired girl is Alice, and she's with the one right there by the window. That's Edward Cullen. You follow?"

"Yeah, I get it… I think," I stammered, "Wait, what do you mean 'with'? Like together?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "creepy isn't it? Dr. Carlisle and his wife moved here about a year ago, and just adopted them. And they're all one big happy family. Oh, and don't get too close to any of them, especially him," she jerked toward the same boy in my pre calc class, "That's Jasper. People say he has, like, anger issues or something. I don't know. As much as I know you want to, don't."

That's the bell guys," Mike announced, "Gotta run."

Even after _they_ left, I stared blankly at the empty chairs that the pulchritudinous family sat in just moments before.


	3. Battle Scars

Chapter three: Battle scars

Charlie and I spent the following evening out at the local diner and shared our thoughts. After conversing about the weather, we spent the next few minutes in silence, until Charlie decided to break the ice.

"So, how was school? Did you enjoy Forks high? Did ya meet anyone? I'm sure everybody was talking about you. That was the case at work. Old Dan wouldn't shut up about you. Remember him?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, he always made me laugh. I'm sure he was thoroughly re-telling my childhood embarrassments. And to answer your question, no. I didn't meet any guys, dad. At least not any that would want to have anything to do with me," I responded. Charlie chuckled at my acknowledgement of Old Dan, a childhood friend of ours, ever since I could remember.

"Just thought I'd ask," he said with a sigh.

"If you must know," I announced, "a few guys introduced themselves and I noticed one that happened to be a little attractive, okay?"

"That's all I needed to know," he teased.

I never told him who I saw in class. I figured it wouldn't matter whether he knew or not. It was quite unusual for him to pry like that, but I guess discussing _that_ specific topic, was just part of being a dad.

* * *

_I felt relieved when I stopped dreaming about mom, but then a wave of angst came over me as the god-like Jasper came into focus. His intricate scars were just as prominent as I remembered and perfectly exposed. He was sitting on a well-groomed stallion and, like a gentleman; gave a slight tip of his hat to me._

_His facial expression suddenly morphed into a look of utter despair, as if he had just lost someone dear to him. More and more men on large horses started to seep into view from the surrounding foliage, each one looking more soldier-like than the last. One was wearing a blood splattered Police officer's uniform. As the figure came into focus, I recognized the face as someone I knew very well, my dad._

_Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and each man was equipped with a cluster of battle scars, similar to Jasper's. Who could they be mourning over? Why was Charlie's uniform covered in blood? I watched all of them fix their eyes on me as my view of them suddenly became slanted, and a pool of blood blossomed around my torso and the grassy earth I laid upon._

* * *

For the remainder of my morning, the visions of my dream lingered in my head, as I prepared for my next day as a student at Forks high school.


	4. Reactions

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was finishing some of the other chapters. Tell me if this one turns out okay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Reactions

As I flung my bag into my truck, which my dad so willingly provided me with, my thoughts lingered back to the Cullens, Jasper Cullen, to be precise. His essence was just so alluring. It was almost unbelievable.

I must've managed to snap out of my daze at some point because, before I knew it, I was positioned in the meager parking lot of Forks High school. I felt a sudden pang of nausea creep over me as the distance between me and the door grew smaller. Although I was intimidated by them, I had an urge to find out more about him and his angelic family.

For the next hour and a half, I didn't comprehend a single word that Mr. Banner stated in his lecture. I was startled when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. _He_ was leaving the room and I hadn't talked to him once! I hadn't discovered anything. My thoughts rushed through my head and became uncontrollable. I couldn't pick apart what was said subconsciously or out loud. Why was I so drawn to him?

"Wait, Jasper!" I blurted out. What was I thinking? Did I say that out loud? I didn't expect him to turn around. In an instant, he swiveled around and shot me an almost indescribable expression. It was as if he was in pain, or trying to refrain himself from something. He seemed to have regained his focus because his mood gradually faded and he greeted me with a small smile. "My sister told me you'd be coming."

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's nothing. My sister she's…well, different. Anyways, I apologize for my mood swings," he chuckled, "I haven't been feeling well lately. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock Cullen," he announced with a subtle bow, "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yep, that would be me," I said under my breath, shocked at the fact that we were completely alone in the room, apart from the sound of Mr. Banner's clock.

"I've heard a lot about you. I hope everyone is making you feel welcome. Well, I needn't keep you from your upcoming class. Perhaps we could meet elsewhere after school so that we may become better acquainted. Say, the east side of the building?"

"Uh…s-sure," I stuttered.

"It was nice meeting you," he winked, swiftly waltzing out of the doorway, leaving me to my thoughts.


	5. Deception

Chapter 5: Deception

The bell rang for the end of fourth period and I made my way to the east side, just outside of the nearest school doors. "What am I doing out here? This is crazy!" I told myself silently. Just as I turned to retreat back to my car, the god-like Jasper Cullen popped up, out-of-nowhere before me, causing me to flinch and my heart to skip a beat.

"Oh, forgive me if I startled you," he said sweetly. He spoke differently from everyone else. He spoke with such experience, almost as if he had been around long enough to witness things others couldn't imagine.

"No, it's fine. I- I was just…" before I could finish my sentence, he flashed a breathtaking smile.

"Here, sit," he said, motioning to the grassy pallet.

What was I doing? I barley even knew this guy. I thought back on what Jessica had explained to me on my first day. She clearly said not to get too familiar with any of the Cullens. C'mon, what was the worst thing he could do; dazzle me to death? On the other hand, why was he making such an effort to get to know me?

Dragging myself away from my internal conflict, I slowly plopped down on the soft bed of grass.

"You must think I'm odd, requesting your presence like this," he said in a bashful tone.

"I'm not going to lie. I was a bit surprised at the fact that you even attempted to converse with me," I answered. The mood was surprisingly calm. It was hard to believe that I hadn't said anything even remotely bizarre. With a boy this breathtaking, my nerves would've normally taken over and caused me unimaginable embarrassment by now. It was as if all of my nerves and worries had been towed away and gone to a distant land.

"Didn't think it would hurt to get to know the new girl, and make her feel welcome. I suppose you know who I am. And you definitely won't soon forget my appearance," he chuckled.

"W-what do you m—"I rambled. Was he bragging or was I just going mad?

"Well, you've stared at me long enough. Don't think I didn't notice."

At that moment, I realized what he had meant and even the cool tone couldn't hide my immediate reaction. My cheeks flushed deep red, and I quickly took my hair down and tossed it over my shoulders to conceal the scarlet tint playing at my cheeks.

When I finally looked up, Jasper was as stiff as a board with clenched fists. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he whispered, sorrow filling his deep, golden eyes.

What happened next took place too fast for me to analyze. One second, Jasper was standing, motionless. Then the next, I witnessed a flash of chocolate brown, and heard a sharp, piercing crack.


	6. Recovery

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was debating on whether to make this chapter a one part or a two part chapter. After much thought, I settled with one. I looked over my previous chapters and realized how short they were. (Sorry about that!) I will try as much as possible to make them longer. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the (very short) chapters of Starcrossed so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Recovery

"Well, she lost a little blood and suffered a minor concussion. She's started healing nicely from it. Other than that, Chief Swan, she's doing well. It shouldn't take her too much longer to fully recover," said an unfamiliar, but mesmerizing voice.

"Thank you, Dr. Carlisle. Thank you so much. You have no idea what I would've done if anything had happened to my Bella."

I was finally able to regain enough consciousness to open my eyes and scan the face of my doctor. I recognized the name from Jessica's overview of the Cullens.

He had the same chiseled features as Jasper and the rest of the Cullen family. Before I could finish, Charlie made his way to the side of my bed.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. Don't worry everything's going to be just fine. Dr. Carlisle Cullen told me everything that happened," he choked, giving a slight jerk of his thumb towards the stunning blonde figure. To be honest, I didn't even know what happened.

"Dad, you sound like mom," I croaked. "W-what happened?"

"You were in a minor car accident at school. It seems an irresponsible student made a sharp turn and jostled your vehicle just enough to cause your body to counteract the force. Your head hit the steering wheel," Dr. Carlisle said sternly. "Be grateful. It could've been a lot worse."

"Wow. I don't remember any part of that incident at all," I said baffled.

"Well, you did suffer some head trauma," Dr. Carlisle added.

"That's my Bella," Charlie chuckled.

"We've gone over your prescribed medications and you've gotten a fair amount of bed rest. You should be good to return home this evening. Before you depart, I'd just like to ask you a few questions. I'd like to run one more quick check up and make sure you're not experiencing any severe pains. Chief Swan… if you wouldn't mind," Carlisle said, flashing a brilliant, white smile.

"Oh, sure. Of course," Charlie answered, stepping out the door.

Many thoughts ran through my head as to why Carlisle kept me in the room. After seconds of deduction, I reckoned it was more about what really happened than the after math.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Dr. Carlisle started. "I assume you've realized by now that what I've told your father was false. Don't think ill of me. I only did this in order to keep you and your father safe."

"Actually,_ I'm_ not really sure of what happened," I admitted.

"Oh, well, I think it is best you know how deeply sorry I am that this happened. My son, Jasper, isn't accustomed to…newcomers."

Jasper! All of the flashes of light and shadow flooded back into my head. I quickly began to remember what had happened. "Oh, my God! I-I remember! Is Jasper okay? I thought I saw something…no. You'd think I'm crazy."

There was a very elongated silence, then he opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, and let out a small sigh."What I'm about to disclose to you, Bella, is confidential. I trust you can keep your word."

"I can," I answered firmly, slightly embarrassed at my last outburst.

"Our family has been rejected by others, which I'm sure you're aware of by now. Jasper, my…youngest son, has struggled with adjusting to our new way of life here. We're what most people call legend; foe to the human race. What you saw was no mirage."

"So you're saying that your family is…supernatural?"

"Please, Bella. Soon you'll realize what I mean. Do you remember seeing any…large animals, maybe?"

"Actually, yes I do."

"That was also a creature feared by humans, but greatly misunderstood."

"Like a wolf?" I stammered.

"Precisely."

"That explains what I saw."

"It's easy to draw the wrong conclusion, Bella. But, trust me on this, I am not delusional, and neither is my family."

Well, a classmate of mine told me about you and your family. I've had a hard time believing you were all perfectly normal. But, after hearing more about this, I do not think you, or you family, are crazy.

He smiled and gave me a playful chuckle. "Don't tell me you've already solved the mystery! If you have enough trust in me as a doctor, or a potential friend, maybe you could visit our home sometime. This way, we could present you with a _proper_apology for what has happened. It's up to you."

"We'll see," I grinned.

"Your father is waiting just outside," he gestured towards the door. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

" It's been a pleasure meeting you too."

After Carlisle's signal, a short, plump nurse came in. She helped me out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Just before she rolled me out the door, Carlisle spoke.

"Oh, and Bella," he paused, "Charlie loves you more than you'll ever know. You should be proud. You have a good father."

"Thank you," I replied softly, "I know."


	7. Forgiveness

**Initially, this chapter was going to be Bella's first visit to the Cullen household, but after flipping through my remaining chapters that I had put aside, I chose to squeeze this one in first. I felt the feud between Bella and her mother hadn't been fully uncovered. Sorry for any confusion from the last chapter. Hopefully, all of that will be explained in the next chapter. For now, I hope you all enjoy this one! **

Chapter 7: Forgiveness

I sat up in bad, feeling slightly anxious for the day to come. Since Charlie's Saturdays were typically spent watching television, or hunting with his comrades, I figured he wouldn't mind me running a small errand. I quickly brushed my teeth, put on whatever was in my wardrobe, and sprinted downstairs.

"Hey, dad?" I hollered from the kitchen.

"What is it?" he shouted.

"I'm just gonna run to the store and make a few other stops. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Thanks, though, Bells. I'm goin' out with the guys for some hunting today."

"Alright, then be safe." I warned him.

Phase one was clear. I had at least three hours to spare. I was going to talk to Carlisle and find out exactly what happened. I hopped in the truck and, just as I was about to turn the key, my phone's all too familiar default tone ring rattled my bag on the passenger's seat. I scrambled to answer it, and before flipping it open, read the caller ID. It was mom.

For a split second I thought about letting it go to voicemail but, after remembering what dad said, considered it might be best to just give her a chance.

"Hello?" I answered calmly.

"Bella?" I heard my mom ask from the other end. "I was just calling to make sure you're okay."

Everything fell silent for what seemed like hours, as her words lingered in my head.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay," I choked.

"I hadn't spoken to you in a while. I missed hearing your voice."

There was another awkward pause as I mulled over my response.

I settled on a simple, "I miss you." I fought the tears, and the lump in my throat, as I listened to the ring of those three words.

"I miss you too, honey. I heard you were in a car accident and I would've come to visit but, truth is, I was sick. I was in the hospital myself. I really wish I could've been there. Really, I do. Look, maybe we should talk. And I mean really talk about what went on before you left."

"I agree," I said, letting a single tear gently trickle down my cheek.

"I never meant to hurt you or make you feel alone. I was just going through a rough time."

"I know, mom. I know." At first I felt pity for her but, as the memories of that day crawled to the front of my mind, so did the hatred and the anger.

"You left me!" I cried.

"Bella, don't get mad at me. We've talked about this and if we're going to get through this god-damned mess then we can't stay mad at each other. I know I screwed up, but I'm trying to ask you for forgiveness."

I sat in muteness as I pictured the scenes of that day in my head. Mom had started drinking after dad left. She had quit her job and went into a spiraling depression. She would go out only to bars and such with her friends. She stayed this way until she met Phil, who she ran off with one night, leaving me alone for weeks.

As my steam blew off, I came to a conclusion. It was either forgive her, or stay haunted by the guilt, bad dreams, and motherless times of need. She was my mom and I _had_ to forgive her.

"You know what?... I forgive you, mom." At this point, I was practically balling and looked a wreck. I awaited her response patiently and tried to picture her loving eyes. Thinking of her numerous good qualities would help me remember the good times we shared.

"Thank you."

"Do you forgive me for being such a bitchy teenager?" I giggled. I heard her soft laughter and smiled. That was the first time I had heard her laugh in a long time.

"Of course I forgive you, Bella."

"Maybe when you're feeling better, I will come and spend time with you, and make sure Phil's doing his job," I laughed. "Just promise me you'll quit the drinking. You were always so much sweeter before Jack Daniels moved in."

"I promise," she whispered.

After saying our goodbyes, I plopped my phone back in my bag and started the car. Now that I had made up with mom, I was rewarded with the confidence I needed to consult with Carlisle.


	8. Elucidations Part I

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Chapter 8: Elucidations (Part I)

"She's coming," my sister, Alice, warned from the den. "She's meeting Carlisle at the hospital."

"So, she's alright?" I asked.

"Yes. She's fine, but I can sense that she's suspicious and she wants answers."

"For a moment, I thought I'd killed the girl."

"If Jacob hadn't interfered, she would be," she blurted out.

"How many times have we told you not to succumb to your thirst?" Edward bellowed.

"About a hundred times," Alice answered.

"Yeah, once for each birthday," Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I barked.

"If you're going to prove yourself worthy of staying a part of this family, you're going to have to stop this," Edward demanded.

"Don't you think I tried to stop? Have you even come across her scent? It's unimaginable," I argued.

"I know, Jasper. Trust me, I know."

"No! You don't understand. You—"

"She's with Carlisle, now," Alice interrupted.

My family stood, glaring at me. They were most likely determining the most precise position for each member. I guess, if they placed themselves in the correct positions, and something was to happen, one of them would be able to stop me.

Edward shattered the silence by throwing out an interesting suggestion, "Should we invite Jacob? I think Bella ought to know he was involved."

"Oh God, don't bring that filthy, stray mutt!" Rosalie snarled.

"Rose, I think it's best she meets him…again," Edward added.

Alice caught a glimpse of another vision, "They're leaving the hospital."

"How long do we have?" Edward asked.

"About five minutes."

"Alright, then Jasper, you should probably stay near the back of the room." I felt a sting of anger. I didn't feel trusted by my family at all. I didn't _mean _to hurt her. At that moment, Edward invaded my thoughts. I could feel him sifting through my head.

"What do you mean you 'didn't _mean _to hurt her?' It was pre-meditated!"

"Stay out of my head, brother!"

Just then, I spotted Carlisle's sleek, black Mercedes and an old red Chevy. I observed Bella's movements as they exited their cars. He had led her here quicker than we expected. My jaw clenched as her scent drifted its way toward me.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," Carlisle announced, clearing his throat. "I've welcomed her into our home. As you all know, there has been a recent…accident. I'd like to present her with a proper apology for what has happened along with a much needed explanation," Carlisle smiled.

Bella's cheeks burned a brilliant red. I could see she felt unwelcome, even after Carlisle's introduction that stated otherwise. Edward told me this would happen. He read her thoughts at school, one day after what happened, and the only thing on her mind was finding answers to the _accident._

Her scent was overpowering. It was almost too sweet to bear. Once again, Edward barged into my head and flashed me a warning that would've been too quick for the human to detect. He knew I was struggling to stay focused. Carlisle started taking Bella on a small tour of the living room and kitchen, obviously trying to give me a break from her blood's overwhelming aroma.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle smiled, " and you've met my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper," Carlisle finished, giving me a slight nod. "I assume you'll soon be getting impatient with me if I don't start answering questions?"

The girl giggled, "Maybe."

"First, let me ask you a question," Carlisle said boldly. "Have you solved the mystery yet, Bella?"

"Yes, I have," she answered coolly. Carlisle looked shocked.

What did he mean by _mystery_? Could he be referring to our…condition? Was he letting her in on what we were? How long had she known?

"How, might I ask, did you decipher it?"

"It wasn't too hard. After watching your family, I did some research. I have to admit, I barely believed anything you said to me that day, Dr. Carlisle."

"Please, just Carlisle," he corrected her. He paused and then fixed his eyes on hers. "Are you frightened of us at all, Bella?"

At that moment, we all realized what he meant by _the mystery_. He really _was_ talking about our secret. Did she know before? No, she couldn't have known. If she had, she would've never gotten within an inch of me. Or would she?

Her answer obstructed my internal battle, "No."

"You aren't the slightest bit intimidated?" Emmett pried.

"Well…maybe by you," she chuckled, and Emmett acknowledged her pun with a short howl.


	9. Elucidations Part II

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Chapter 9: Elucidations (Part II)

Alice subtly whispered something to Rosalie and twirled her way back to Edward's side. Rosalie, who was still in the back of the room, displayed her frustration by smashing a nearby vase on to the perfectly polished, hardwood floor. All seven of our heads whipped around to face Rosalie, who stood with a look of disgust spread across her face. I knew her to get angry easily, but not like this. What was it that bothered her so?

My eyes flickered to Alice, who knew I had noticed her whisper something in Rosalie's ear, not too long before the crunch of the vase. There was only one thing I could think of that got under Rose's skin like this. Suddenly, the familiar stench penetrated the glass walls and traveled into our home. It was Jacob. No vampire could ignore the foul odor of a werewolf. They were our enemies by nature. Alice must've seen him coming, and warned Rosalie.

"Rose, calm down. It's alright," Esme cooed.

"C'mon, babe, just hold your breath or somethin'. He'll only be here for a little while to talk to Bella, and then he'll be out of our hair," Emmett commented, massaging her neck and shoulders.

"It's not the stench I'm worried about. It's just him in general," she growled.

"What is it?" Bella questioned.

"Just a friend who, unfortunately, Rosalie doesn't get along with," Edward answered her.

I watched as Jacob's large and furry form, behind the bushes, morphed into a six and a half foot tall, black haired figure. The foliage rustled as he slipped on his shorts and stood up. He jogged towards the shimmering glass door, and swung it open with ease.

"Sup, guys?" He nodded. His gaze quickly moved from the, ever-so-beautiful, Rosalie to the feeble Bella."So, you guys mad at me or what?"

"Actually, Jacob, we've no quarrel with you. We're grateful that you intervened. You saved Bella," Carlisle explained.

"And you're not pissed that I almost killed your precious Jasper?"

"We were at first," Edward retorted.

"I'm still pissed," Rosalie answered grimly.

"Unfortunately, I don't give a shit about _your _opinion," Jacob smirked.

"You little s—"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle shouted, "Don't make us restrain you as well."

Emmett chimed in, "Oooh…"

Rosalie stares, with eyes like daggers, at Emmett.

"Sorry, babe," he muttered hastily.

"That's enough small talk. Alright, Bella," Carlisle starts, "I think it's time Jasper tells you his side of the story. Jacob, you're welcome to sit. Jasper, if you would care to explain."

I stood there, in complete shock. How could Carlisle do this? If I told her my motives, it would kill her, but I couldn't disobey the kind leader of our clan. I looked her straight in the eye and gave her a small, innocent smile, "Don't worry. I won't bite."

Emmett gave a loud guffaw and buried his face in his hand laughing. "What do ya talking about? You tried doing just that, two weeks ago! You worry me , bro."

"Would you let me finish talking, Emmett?" I turned towards Bella, prepared to give her a full blown review of my exact thoughts and actions. "When I first spotted you at school, I saw you as nothing more than a common, hard working, schoolgirl. It wasn't until I caught your scent, that I thought about…you know. I hadn't tasted human blood in so long, I had _almost_ been convinced that I no longer needed it."

"What do you mean? Don't you need it to survive?" She asked, puzzled.

"Not exactly," I began, "You see, our family has developed a safer, more efficient, method of feeding." I glanced at Jacob, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Living in this area, using our traditional diet and feeding habits, would be impossible. We hunt animals so we can lay low and prevent bringing harm to anyone."

"Obviously, it didn't work. Otherwise she wouldn't be here," Emmett muttered under his breath, too quickly for her to hear.

"Well if it's that difficult for everyone, why were you the only one who caved in?" Bella interrogated.

"Yeah, Jazzy! Why _were_ you the only one who caved in?" Emmett said sarcastically, with a look of false puzzlement.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's snide remarks, "I'm... newer than the rest of my family. I was welcomed into the clan more recently than they were, so I'm still adjusting to the new…_vegetarian_ diet." A blank look spread across her face. "It's a joke."

"Oh…I get it. Ha-ha, funny," she said, awkwardly.

"When I was changed, I developed the gift of mood control. For instance, Alice can see glimpses of possible future events, and Edward can read the thoughts of others." I watched Bella's face go from an olive tone to a blazing red glow."That is how I lured you in," I finished.

After it sank in, she stared in shock, anger, and amazement, "That's why I…that's how you…my nerves! You have gifts!"

"Jacob intervened, and stopped me from killing you. You should thank him. I was this close to…well, ripping you apart. I truly am sorry, Bella. I couldn't control myself. Even now, as I speak to you, I struggle to contain myself. Trust me, I'm not usually like this. I really regret what I did to you and I can assure you that it will never happen to you again."

She examined Jacob closely and he gave her a subtle nod. She conjured a warm smile, "I believe you. It's just th—why are you handing me my phone? " She asked, as Alice placed the device in her hands.

"Charlie," was all Alice said.

Just then, her phone started to tremble in her hand, as the tiny screen lit up. It was, in fact, Charlie. She gasped and flipped open her phone.

As she conversed with her father, Carlisle and I exchanged looks of relief.

"It's okay. He just wanted something form the drugstore," she said with a sigh. "I guess I should be going. Charlie will be home soon," she said, tripping on her way out the door. "Thank you , Jacob, for saving my life. I guess the Cullens aren't the only _supernatural_ beings here."

"Nope," he chuckled, "was no problem, miss," he smiled, "We'll have to meet again sometime."

After she left, we all sat in silence, digesting the entire visit when Edward turned to me and sighed, "Wow. You should've heard what was running through _her _mind!"

_Author's note: _

_Some of you may have already noticed that early on in this chapter, I mentioned Alice's vision of Jacob's arrival. In Stephanie Meyer's novels, Alice could not see past any of the Quileute tribe members. Within my adaptation of this story, I have made a few adjustments; including Alice's abilities. (Just in case there was any confusion.) _

_Thanks._


	10. So the Wolf Fell

**(Jacob's P.O.V)**

Chapter 10: So the Wolf Fell

That damn bloodsucker was planning on breaking the treaty. Bella sure was lucky that I was around that day, or she would've been another pathetic, forgotten "animal attack" victim. I'm almost positive that I'd met her before. Didn't I know a Bell or Beth or somethin' when I was a kid? Could she be the same one? I mean her dad _was_ a cop, now that I think about it. Duh! She was Chief Swan's daughter! So, I did know her! Too bad I didn't get to spend any time with her. That bitch, Rosalie, wouldn't let me anywhere near anyone. I would've broken the treaty and killed her myself if she wasn't so alluring.

"_Stop fawning over her, already, Jacob. They're supposed to be our enemies, not our dates," _Sam, our pack's leader, thought.

As wolves of the same pack, we could communicate to each other using our thoughts. Some say it's beneficial. I say it's a curse.

"_C'mon, Sam, can I not have five minutes to myself?"_

"_You've been thinking about her a lot, Jacob."_

"_Well, I did save her life."_

"_Not Bella. Rosalie."_

"_No, I haven't!"_

"_Just wait, Sam, he'll admit it to himself sooner or later," _Seth butted in. We were all trotting alongside each other when Seth let out a loud howl, laughing at his own words.

"_We've spent weeks listening to your obsessive rants about her. She's all you ever think about," _Sam groaned.

"_Dude, you've even mentioned how badly it hurts you to act as of you hate her," _Seth added.

"_I've never mentioned that!"_

"_Well you've thought it."_

"_He's right, Jacob…we hear you howl at night. We think it must be Emmett that you really hate. If you love her, the only natural response would be to eliminate her current mate, Emmett," Sam_ deduced.

"_Maybe you imprinted on her, man."_

"_No that's not true, Seth! If I had, I'd have loved her form the day I first saw her."_

"_Jacob's right, Seth. He couldn't have imprinted on Rosalie because, to be frank, he used to loathe her. After all, they are our enemies by nature. But, that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with one."_

"_I hate it when they barge in and screw around with my head!"_

"_We heard that! " _Seth growled.

I started running at full speed, my paws barely touching the ground, towards the only place I knew would comfort me; the cliffs. Flashes of her mesmerizing face clouded my brain. Could my pack members be right? Could I really be falling in love with a creature that I and my ancestors swore to hate?


	11. In Love with the Lioness

**Hello! SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I was on a two week trip and had little access to the internet. Upon my return, I had lots of things to catch up with along with this fic. I also apologize for the length of this chapter. It's a little short. (After all, this is a subplot.) Hopefully, updates in the future won't take as long. Please try to review! Enjoy!**

**(Rosalie's P.O.V)**

Chapter 11: In Love with the Lioness

Edward and I sat, motionless and alone, in the family room. I detected Edward's low chuckle from the nearby chaise lounge. He was collecting every bit of information that traveled in or out of my mind, including my thoughts on Jacob Black. "God, he smelled. I hate dogs. And why did he keep staring at me?" I thought.

"Because he likes you," Edward smiled, "and you, slowly but surely, seem to be returning said feelings. Don't pretend to trail off on his negative aspects while I'm in the room. I can still read you when I'm not around."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You think I like him? _Him? _You're a joke and so is he."

"Rosalie, I can read every thought that runs through your mind. Despite how much you may try, you can't argue with your own thoughts," Edward said sternly.

After a lengthy pause, Edward added, "I won't let any of the family members know, although, I can't guarantee that Alice hasn't foreseen this happening yet."

"Emmett would surely rip me to shreds," I grimaced.

"Quite literally," Edward winced.

"I never wanted this to happen!" I snarled. "How _could_ this have happened?"

"You'll just have to accept it. You never know, Rosalie, it could be something good," Edward explained. "Look at Carlisle and Esme. His first intention was not to change her. He quickly settled on saving her, having met her before. In doing so, he gained himself a beautiful wife and a companion. Because he did this, they were able to include us as part of their clan."

"I suppose you're right," I answered.

As our conversation dimmed down, Emmett strolled into the den and cocked his head, "Odd. I usually don't see you two in a room together for long. While we're on the subject, catch anything juicy, Edward? Was she daydreaming about me? I can't imagine what was bouncing around in her pretty little mind, today," Emmett smiled flirtatiously.

I smiled at him, giving the illusion that I was fully engrossed in his charming smile. If it were any other day, I would've been, but for some reason my mind was focused on a completely different subject. Wolves.


	12. Questions and Fortunes

**Okay, finally! We're back to Jasper and Bella...well almost.**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Chapter twelve: Questions and Fortunes

The next few days at school weren't exactly boring. I began to sit with the Cullens at lunch and got help from Jasper in pre-calc. With as serene as he normally looked, he was the complete opposite around me. I could sense the tension and saw the pain in his movements. I was at lunch with the Cullens and Jasper was the only one missing from the tranquil group. It had been a week since I visited the Cullens', and I didn't want to smother Jasper and make him feel uncomfortable. The only problem was that…there were still many things I wanted to know about him.

"Like what?" Edward asked from across the circular table.

"Ed, don't do that to her. Leave her and her thoughts alone," Rosalie demanded.

"What? I just thought, seeing as he isn't here today, I could get the answers for her," he smiled.

In that moment, Alice's face went rigid, while her eyes focused in on something very distant. Edward rushed to her side, quicker than a blink of an eye. "What is it? What did you see, love?"

"I— I can't explain it," Alice mumbled. She must've said more because her lips were moving at lightning speed, and Edward was nodding. All I could make out were muddled hisses as they continued to communicate. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to understand what they were saying. Every so often, one of them would glance up at me. 'I wonder what they could be talking about,' I thought, sarcastically, to myself.

When they finished, I sat awkwardly picking at my food for a moment until I spoke, "I'd like to ask my questions, now."

"Would you?" Edward grinned.

"Yep," I smiled back.

"Alright, shoot," Emmett permitted.

"Wait," Rosalie interrupted, "on one condition."

"Okay and what's that?" I asked her.

"Any questions that should be asked in private… will be asked in private."

"Of course, duh!" I replied.

"I reckon we should continue this conversation elsewhere," Edward said softly.

The five of us silently put up our trays, and moved into the completely vacant side hallway.

"Alright, what is it ya still want to know?" Emmett asked, stepping closer towards Rosalie. For some reason, she didn't seem as comfortable with Emmett as usual. I brushed that aside and prepared to ask my first question.

"If all of you are here…then w—"

"He's out feeding," Edward answered, having already sifted through my questions before hand.

I was getting annoyed with having someone inside my head. "Could you let me ask my questions without cutting my damn sentences off?" I barked. Emmett let out a small chuckle, and an expression that read, 'I know exactly how you feel.'

"Why aren't you all out hunting then?"

"He's newer to the concept of veggies, remember?" Emmett reminded me with a chuckle.

"So that means he hunts more often?"

"That's right. It's so he can stay fed and have a lower risk of harming others," Edward explained.

After Edward's answer, I noticed Rosalie's distant expression. She was thinking of something else…no… someone else. I would recognize that glassy-eyed look on anyone, even a vampire. Mom often looked that way when she talked about Phil. Who could it be that Rosalie likes? She already had the ideal companion.

"Fair enough," I say cocking my head to one side, "One more question. What was it that Alice saw in her vision?"

"It's nothing, really," Edward said nonchalantly. "She has many daily, and most of them are things like weather and the location of game for our next hunt."

"It didn't really look like 'nothing' to me. You seemed pretty concerned. You all kept looking at me."

"Dude, we were lookin' at your face. It was kinda funny to see your reaction to our conversation. Man you should've seen your face. You probably couldn't understand a word we were saying." Emmett laughed.

These guys were good. These guys were really good. That vision was important and I was going to figure out exactly what Alice saw. Edward wouldn't just rush over to her like that for just any reason. Something considerably big was going to happen and I could bet my life on it, that I was involved.

"Cut the crap, guys. I know that vision was essential to what's going on here," I blurted out.

"What _is _goin' on here," Emmett cachinnated.

"Hmm, let's see. For starters, I'm standing with a group of vampires!"

"Whoa! Not so loud, 'Bella McBellows'. There are people in the next room over," Emmett whispers.

I roll my eyes, "Look, I just wanna know what Alice saw," I whispered.

Alice's delicate voice rang like a quiet, dainty wind chime, "I'll tell you, Bella. I think you have a right to know. Keep in mind that what I see isn't always set in stone."

They were very talented at masking the obvious. They could rob a bank, pass the interrogation, and get away easily. But I sensed there was something wrong.

"Alice, don't," Edward begged.

"No!" Alice said harshly. It was odd to hear her raise her voice. She seemed so fragile. "She needs to hear this. Bella, please don't take what I'm about to say too hard. Just don't...overreact. This was only a vision." She paused for a moment, not taking a single breath. "Bella, I saw you get shot. Jasper was there. Your father was there. In truth, you father was the one who fired the shot. It was in a meadow or a field. Now, I'm sure this won't happen, but it was a very bizarre vision. I just wanted you to hear it. Maybe it meant something to you."

Letting her words digest, I stood completely motionless. I fed on every word that came from her mouth knowing, that just weeks before, I had dreamt the same scene. It did mean something to me. It meant that I, Bella Swan, now knew how I was going to leave this earth.


	13. Midnight Visitors

**Okay...now we're back to Jasper and Bella. :)**

Chapter thirteen: Midnight Visitors

The clusters of students all stood up in unison at the chime of the bell. The once empty hallway, that we had been standing in, was now flooded with teenagers. This didn't give me much time or space to process what had just happened. Forcing my way back to the cafeteria, I snatched up my binders and headed for my third period class. _How could Alice and I see the same thing? If we did, it had to be true. It's going to happen, I just know it. But why would Charlie shoot me? That's not logical…so maybe I'm overreacting just like Alice said. Yep, just overreacting. This could never happen. _

Unfortunately, none of the Cullens shared my third or fourth period class. I couldn't talk it over with any of them until tomorrow.

After school, I hopped into the truck, the disturbing images still haunting my mind. _How was I going to tell Charlie? Did he already know? How was I supposed to handle this?_ The duration of the drive home was spent pondering over how I was going to resolve my problem.

* * *

As I was cooling down in my room, having not even made eye contact with Charlie, a rapping came at my window. I leapt up out of my bed and peered outside. Whoever (or whatever) had made that sound was gone now.

"Did you miss me?" A voice came from behind.

I whipped around to find Jasper standing in my room and, impulsively, I prepared to scream. He whizzed behind me and cupped his hands to my mouth. "Shh! Charlie's still here," he warned, "It's just me."

"I attempted to ask a question but all that escaped my lips was, "But y—…How d—…Window—"

"Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean to give you that bad of a scare," he smiled.

"Do the others know you're here? I didn't think you were allowed—"

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward and Emmett got us surrounded… just in case."

"Just in case, huh?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Bella, nothing like that will ever happen again. I promised you that, and I intend to keep my promise."

"Really?"

"Yes," he whispered, still standing behind me with his arm resting on my shoulder. He had loosened his grip around my mouth and let his hand brush past my collarbone to perch on the tip of my shoulder. "My sister told me about the vision she described to you Everything's going to be fine. Alice's visions are rarely accurate."

"Great! You're right! I might get lucky and get shot in a slightly different venue; like an alley behind a Chinese restaurant!"

"No. what I meant was, they fluctuate. Her visions rarely stay the same."

"That still doesn't explain my dream, but I hope you're right," I said, my eyes wandering down to his wrists, andscanning every scar.

"They're battle scars," he said, looking down at his arms.

"From what? They don't look— may I?" I asked softly, moving closer to him.

"Of course," the elusive vampire responded with deep, passionate eyes. His eyes traced the contours of my face, then settled on my eyes. All I could do was stare right back. "You have…gorgeous eyes," he said, his voice as calm and blissful as a soft babbeling brook.

"Thank you," I blushed, pulling my gaze away to continue trailing my fingertips along his scars. Before I could ask any more questions, he quickly pulled me in close to him and pressed his stone cold lips to mine. I didn't know whether to pull away or savor it. He made the decision for me and deepened the kiss, his hand brushing back a lock of my hair as his lips continued to caress mine.

Before I could open my eyes, I felt another cold hand beside my own. By the time my eyelids opened, Jasper was several feet away from me.

"Really, Emmett? What the hell was that for?" Jasper said angrily.

"I was just looking out for her," Emmett grunted.

"I had it under control!"

"Really, because your thoughts said otherwise," Edward butted in.

"What are you talking about, Edward? I didn't even think about hurting her."

"I didn't say anything about hurting her…" Edward retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that is sick, brother! You—"

"Charlie's coming," Edward muttered.

By the moment Charlie opened the door, the three had fled into the night, without a trace. This left me alone with the lingering vibes of the kiss…and a very confused Charlie.


	14. Trust

**Sorry for the wait. Real life slapped me in the face, giving me limited time to write this chapter. This one is kind of a fluff chapter. It's not essential to the story…well maybe a little, but I liked writing it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Trust

Charlie stood in the doorway of my room, mouth gaped open. _Had he seen Jasper and the others leave? Oh, God, he saw them! _When he finally closed his mouth, he gave me a small smile. _Okay, maybe he didn't know. Smiling is good._

"I didn't know you liked Anne Rice!" He said, surprised. I glanced down at the small, paperback book lying beside on my crumpled, violet comforter: Anne Rice's The Vampire Lestat. I giggled to myself. _Emmett. Ha-ha, very funny._ "And what's up with the clove of garlic and the cross?"

"What the-," I mumbled, "Oh, um, school project."_ I am so going to kill them._

"Hmmph. Well, uh, I just wanted to come up here and check on ya and say goodnight an' all. Didn't see you come in, but I figured you were up here," he said, looking down at the rugged carpet. "So, uh, goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad," I whispered_. I can't just sit here and say nothing! I've got to confront him and tell him about the dream. Yeah, it'll just be small talk._

"Wait, dad!" I blurted out a little louder than expected.

He turned back around faster than my eyes could process. It was a cop thing. He had fast reflexes. "What? Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk. I'm just a little lonely. I had something funny I thought I'd share."

"Oh…okay," he answered awkwardly.

"Well, I had this dream the other night and you were in it."

"Was I as cool as I am in real life? He smiled playfully.

I stifled a giggle, "Uh, well…not exactly. We were in a field or something. I was with…Jasper."

"Dr. Cullen's kid?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yes, and you were there…on a horse."

"You weren't lying about me being cooler in real life, were you? Why on God's green earth would I be on a horse? A cop on a horse; that's so lame! Is this how you really think I am? Am I really that nerdy to you? C'mon."

"Dad, don't interrupt," I said sternly.

"Right. Your dream. Sorry."

_Should I tell him? What could it hurt? He'll just see it as a weird dream._ "And then, you, funny enough, shot me."

Charlie gave a loud guffaw, "Why would I shoot you in your dream?" he said, still chuckling. "I think you've been staring at my gun too long, Bella."

"Yeah, it's weird, right?" I muttered, under my breath; know that this could be much more than just a meaningless dream.

He shot me a sincere stare, "Bella, I promise you, I will never shoot you." He finished with a smile that played at the corner of his mouth. As he left the room, all I could hope for was that he was right.

There was the faint rustle of a tree branch and Jasper's voice came from behind, "Really? _I'm just a little lonely. I had something funny I thought I'd share," _He mocked._ "_Wow. You really need to work on your social skills, ma'am," he laughed, slipping through my window to sit down beside me. We both gave one look at the small book, the garlic, and the cross and heard two distinct laughing fits from outside the window.


	15. Anticipation

Rosalie's P.O.V

Chapter 15: Anticipation

My sister's graceful movements carried her across the floor. Iridescent glints of light danced off her skin as she twirled past the open window. I had always envied Alice. She remembered nothing of her past life; her human life. She always looked so light and free. I, on the other hand, had the painful images of my former existence seared into my mind. I watched the dark twists in her hair bounce as she tiptoed toward my seat.

It looked as if she were about to speak when a very familiar, vacant expression took over her. I stayed completely silent, not to disturb her vision.

Her deep, golden eyes remained fixed on the drapes of the opposing window. When the flash of images receded, her eyes closed and she turned her head to face mine. As her eyes fluttered open, her sweet expression morphed into one of utter rage, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know _exactly _what I mean," she retorted, nostrils flaring.

"W-what did you see?"

She gave me a sharp glare and then directed that glare toward the window. Just outside was a large brown wolf. "I can't believe you!" She snapped, "You love him?"

"What? You think I _love _him?" I spat, using almost the exact same words that I said to Edward.

"Based on what I saw, yes!"

"What _did_ you see?" I asked her, lowering my voice.

"Ya know what? I'm not having this discussion with you. Go talk it out with your new boyfriend, you… you traitor! Emmett loves you!"

As my now furious sister stormed out of the room, Jacob drew closer. All of the boys had gone hunting. So it was just Esme, Alice, and I. Trusting Alice not to say anything, I rushed out to meet Jacob. He turned his head, looking back, as if to say 'Let's go. We need to talk.' I agreed and raced alongside him, keeping just a split second slower to follow his path.

When the cliffs came into view, I sped up, knowing that that was our destination. When we reached the cliffs, he looked back at a bush then back at me. He bowed, keeping his eyes fixed on mine. I assumed he was telling me to stay. Ironic.

He must've stashed a pair of shorts behind the bush because, as he emerged, he was in human form wearing a pair of gray, plaid shorts. "Look, Rosalie," he started. "Edward told me about your…uh feelings for me." He said, cringing.

"What feelings? Why does everyone assume—"as I started my sentence, the words 'Edward told me' sank into my brain…"That bastard! Edward what?" I snarled at Jacob.

"He told me about what you said and how you felt about me. Sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal. I mean, I am your family's frenemey." He smiled.

"I do not feel _anything _for you! This is exactly why I don't like your kind sticking around. You. Cause. Trouble."

Jacob, being much taller than me, stepped closer. _Is he not intimidated? With the state I'm in, I could shred him up at any second. _I anticipated his movements…and intentions and backed away.

He sighed, noticing my refusal. "Rosalie, it feels so damn weird saying this to you but, I really like you. Seriously. I don't care how pissed off you get 'cause I know you like me too, alright?"

"You're not scared of Emmett?"

"Usually no but, in this case, hell yeah."

This time, I didn't flinch or back away. I just ignored all other thoughts and let Jacob walk towards me. He kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around me, just like Emmett did. My thoughts wandered back to Emmett.

I broke away, "I can't do this, Jacob."

"Why not?"

"Emmett," I answered, feeling a lump rising in my throat. Although I was physically incapable of crying, tearless sobs made their way out, making me look helpless.

Jacob looked down awkwardly at the rolling waves beneath the cliff. When I regained control, he looked up, "Don't worry, it'll be okay," he smiled. He grabbed my arms, gently pulling both of us down onto a soft grass pallet.

* * *

I came home to see Esme's head buried in her hands, her soft curls falling over her shoulders. "Esme?" I cried, "Is everything okay?"

She lifted her face from her hands; her flawless beauty masked by a look of hurt and concern. "Everything's…fine. Alice just told me about a vision she had earlier."

I shot Alice a warning glance. She couldn't have.

"Apparently, you've a new admirer," Esme finished.

"Did you have fun with Jacob, Rose? It's been two hours. You must've been very busy talking things over," Alice pried sarcastically.

"What exactly was the vision?" I asked harshly.

"No need to tell you. Seems it's already done." The three of us looked up as the door opened, welcoming four well-fed vampires; one of which gave me a sweet, loving smile as he sauntered over and wrapped his arms around me.


	16. Accusations

**It's been a while since I last updated. (Why does this keep happening? -_-) Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write! It's gone by so fast. It does ****not**** seem like I've written sixteen chapters already. Thanks so much to all of you nice people who've been following, reviewing, etc. Though it may be a small amount, I've really enjoyed the feedback that I've received. As always, try to review! I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Accusations

Charlie really seemed to like the idea of Alice and me bonding and being friends. I introduced him to the Cullen kids about a week after the dream. He and Alice actually advanced to a first-name-basis pretty quickly. He encouraged me to spend an immense amount of time with her and Rosalie. He said I needed more 'girl time.' I needed to make some more friends. Oddly enough, he took quite a liking to Rosalie. They share the 'better left unsaid' trait. Rosalie doesn't speak much unless she finds it relevant or important.

"Dad, I'm off to the Cullens'," I yelled, swinging open the front door.

"Whoa, not so fast, Bells," Charlie said, walking in from the living room. "It's great that you like 'em… but I have a feeling you're not going over just to play dress up all the time."

"Dad, what do you mean? I like Alice and Rosalie."

"Mhmm. And you_ don't _like any of their…brothers?"

"Hm? No," I act surprised.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. C'mon. Didn't ya say you were dreaming of—who was it—Jasper, the other night?"

"It's not like I love him. It was just a dream." I retorted.

"And a weird one at that," he muttered under his breath.

"I don't like anybody, Dad!"

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that, but I'm not letting you go until I know who it is and that Carlisle or Esme will be there."

"Fine, it's Jasper!" I say, trying to get it over with. "Yes, Esme will be there, but I'm not so sure about Carlisle. Now, will you just let me go?"

"Alright, you passed," he grinned. "Well, be safe. Station told us there were some attacks around a nearby clearing. It must've been another animal rampage. We're going to go out and track it down."

"Okay, Dad. You stay safe too," I smiled, "And thanks."

"Mm," he nodded.

* * *

"What the hell did you do? You told me that you wouldn't tell anyone, and you told _him!_" Rosalie growled, pinning Edward up against the wall, and shattering Esme's antique mirror. _What is going on? _Emmett mustn't have been in on it because he looked just as confused as I was.

"Wrong! I told you that I wouldn't tell a single member of _our family," _Edward muttered.

"But why did you tell him?" Rose screamed, bashing Edward's body harder against the mirror with each word.

It took only milliseconds after Rosalie's rage peaked, for Carlisle to dash over and grip her arm, "Rose, stop. Just…let's all sit down and you can tell us what happened. Please. No one needs to get hurt with Bella here, especially. We can't afford to be this violent."

Rosalie's hand dropped to her side and Edward fell back onto his feet, "There, happy?"

"Babe? I don't understand. What's wrong?" Emmett questioned Rosalie. She quickly buried her face in her hands and let out soft, defenseless sobs. Emmett sat down beside her and put his arm around her. This only seemed to make her even more dismal.

Her voice trembling, Rosalie answered, "I-I love somebody…else," she looked up at Emmett, her wide eyes filled with guilt, "But that doesn't mean that I don't still love you! I just…"

_I_ _knew it! I sensed it the other day in the hallway. She _was_ in love with someone else!_

"This isn't funny, Rose. And neither was the last time, when you pretended—"

"I'm not joking, Emmett," Rosalie cried.

Emmett's face showed of complete rage… with a hint of terror, "Who is it? What do you mean?"

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan it. I didn't even know till just recently."

"Who the hell is he?" Emmett yelled.

"Jasper, take Bella somewhere safe. Edward and I will take care of Emmett," Carlisle said.

Before I could respond, I was lifted off the ground and flying through the door and towards the woods. I could detect the distant clashes and thuds from the house as we whizzed by hazy foliage.

When we finally stopped, Jasper turned and gently set me onto a soft, grassy cushion, "There. This should be safe. It should be far enough. You never know how far the debris will fly," he said, raising his eyebrows.

We sat in a small, grassy acreage, with nothing but the wind.

"So, did you know?" I asked him quietly.

"About what? Rosalie?"

"Mhm," I answered.

"No, I had a feeling something was up though," he said with a sigh.

"Who do you think it is?"

He smiled, "Hell, I don't know. Let's just hope Emmett doesn't kill the poor guy too slowly.

He looked peaceful. I always felt at peace when I was with him, thanks to his gift. I finally had a decent window of time to ask _him_ all my questions. "I've been meaning to ask you something," I started.

"Alright, shoot."

"What are those scars from?"

"Oh, these?" He said, pointing to the group of healed gashes on his arms. They're battle scars. You see, prior to being changed, I fought in the civil war and—"

"Those couldn't have come from other soldiers. That would've killed you!" I said surprised.

"These didn't come from the war. Well, at least not_ that_ war. A woman named Maria found me and changed me. She used me as one of her soldiers."

"Soldiers?"

"She was making an army of newborns. They were very common during those times. I fought in the battles, and when she was through with me, she kept me as a trainer for the latest batches of newborns. I was to dispose of the weakest links," he said, guilt dripping from his words.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, awkwardly picking at a weed near my tennis shoe. As the clouds moved, the sun's rays shone down upon the meadow.

"So what—" I stopped midsentence to see Jasper's skin shimmering, like millions of diamonds resting on a porcelain surface. It was breathtaking.

He turned his gaze from the clouds and smiled at me, "Surprised?"

"A—a little," I stammered.

His smile faded, "Someone's coming. There are multiple. I think it's Carlisle and the others…and maybe Jacob. I can smell him."

We both stood up to face one side of the clearing, and in the blink of an eye, a sharp object pierced my chest.


	17. Ready

Jasper's P.O.V.

Chapter 17: Ready

"Bella!" Alice cried as she skidded to a stop.

"Bella? Oh my God, Bella!" came another voice from beyond the trees. I soon noticed the owner of the voice as he emerged from the trees. It was Bella's father, Charlie.

He ran out from the surrounding woods and into the clearing towards Bella. "Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry!" He moaned, laying his head on her chest. She was still barely conscious.

With the rush of the others and Jacob's arrival, I hadn't noticed Charlie; especially since he was keeping a low profile. I assumed he had mistaken Jacob for the beast and aimed for him, shooting Bella.

"Carlisle, do something," I told him sternly.

"Jasper, there's only one thing I can do."

"Then, do it!" I barked at him.

He pulled me off to the side to talk with the other family members. During the brief discussion with my family, I could hear Charlie's frequent apologies to Bella and his loud, mournful cries. After several seconds, we had all come to a decision.

I grabbed Carlisle's arm as he walked towards Bella, "There's no way I will leave her and there's no way I'm letting her leave me."

"I know, Jasper."

Carlisle knelt down beside Bella, "Bella, I need you to stay with me for just a couple more minutes, okay?" She gave a slight nod. She only had a few more minutes left.

"Bella, we've all come to love you and except you as part of our family—Edward, come and help me with the bleeding— and we're not letting you leave us like this, alright?"

Rosalie watched in pain as Charlie vomited beside Bella. "What are we going to do with Charlie? We can't let him live on like _this_! He can't carry that burden! He can't live without her."

"He'll have to," Carlisle answered.

"I'll change him myself, then," Rosalie protested.

"Rosalie, we can't just—"

Charlie's blood-curdling scream was cut short by Rosalie's impulsive decision. The blood trickled down his neck as his body shook with pain.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Rosalie whispered, "This is for you and Bella."

"What about the second officer?" Emmett panicked. "He couldn't have come alone."

"Find him; get rid of him," Carlisle answered, "…humanely."

I couldn't believe this. Bella's dream and Alice's vision had actually happened. I looked over at Carlisle, who was trying to stall changing Bella for as long as possible. He dispised putting people through that much pain. But by not doing so, she was dying.

Bella muttered her last words with all the strength she could muster, "I'm ready."

At those words, Carlisle quickly leaned in and sunk his teeth into Bella's fragile, slender neck, and again at her left wrist. "Edward, take Charlie home. I'll take Bella."

"No!" I said quickly, "I'll take her, Carlisle."

"Fair enough," Carlisle agreed, his figure melting into the surrounding forest, along with the others.

* * *

As I arrived home, only seconds after the others, Charlie had already been laid onto the couch with Rosalie watching over him. Emmett had also returned from his mission with the remaining officer.

I sat Bella down gently on the guest room bed. She looked peaceful even while going through unimaginable pain. Esme and Alice even gotten together to decorate that room for Bella weeks before. She loved it. The bed had a light blue satin comforter with a small golden-brown throw. The windows were covered with sheer sand-brown material and, of course, Alice went crazy with the walls. She added a deep aqua color with all this gold trimming stuff; small, intricate swirls painted around the two oval shaped mirrors. The mirrors, in themselves, were half the value of the room.

I think the girls had already planned for Bella being a part of our family. Although, I don't think they planned on her being…_one of us._

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked, silently stepping into the room.

"Well…I can't say for sure, but I think she is probably praying for death right now," I answered.

"I don't doubt that," he said grimly. "It should be a couple of days before either of them wakes up. This is going to be a big change for them."

As I watched Bella's slow, rhythmic breathing, I only hoped that what lay ahead was what was best for Bella and her father. Being one of us was going to take years—maybe even decades- of practice and getting used to. We would have to come up with a damn well excuse for the rest of her family. She would have a lot to learn, but I felt that she was ready. We all did. After all, those were her last words.

* * *

_Thanks so much to all of you who have been following **Starcrossed** and its progress. I had such a great time writing it and I hope you had as much fun reading it. Yes, there will most likely be a sequel. I had a lot of trouble ending this, actually. At first, I wasn't really sure where and when to end it. I finally just made a decision, wrote my heart out, and… voila. Reviews would be much appreciated. I'd love to hear how you felt about the story in its entirety. Thanks for the support and I hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
